TIE/LN starfighter
Description This fighter is by far the most common fighter used by the Empire. The TIE fighters gets its name due to the fact that the fighter is propelled by Twin Ion Engines. It is used in virtually all Imperial ships that carry fighters. It is fast, maneuverable, reasonably well armed, and inexpensive to manufacture. Of course, as many rebel pilots will point to the fact that the fighter is virtually a coffin because the fighter is virtually unarmored and has no shields, it will be destroyed after just one or two hits. Its other weakness is that the fighter does not carry a hyperdrive. The reasons for this is quite simple. First it would make the fighter more expensive and second it would make pilots more independent. The TIE fighter is very distinctive and easy to recognize due to the fact that on either side of the main body of the fighter are two solar collecting panels. These increase the fighters range without increasing the amount of fuel that the fighter can carry. The main section of the fighter is for the most part a ball structure with a window in the front of the fighter. The pilot is in front in a simple acceleration couch. Behind the cockpit is the fighters power system, engines, and support equipment. Unlike most of the rebel fighters, most systems do not have backup systems. This allows the fighter to be lighter which increases maneuverability and acceleration but also means that critical system failures are more likely. The fighter carries two laser cannons near the front of the fighter. While these guns are not as powerful as those on most of the rebel fighters, the fighter is still a dangerous opponent due to its maneuverability. The huge number of fighters is almost a huge factor in the success of the fighter. The fighter does not carry any proton torpedoes or concussion missiles and the role of heavy attack is most often done by the TIE bomber. In Phase World terms, like in Star Wars terms, the fighter should be considered a throw away fighter. As stated earlier, It is not very powerful but is very cheap and easy to construct. Specification *Model Type: TIE Space Superiority Fighter *Crew: One *Speed: **Driving on the Ground: Not Possible. **Sublight: Phase World Version: Has a special sublight engine that allows the ship to travel up to 40 percent of the speed of light. Fighter can accelerate/decelerate at the rate of 1.5 percent of light per melee maximum. Moderate Version: The fighter does not have an effective top speed but is limited by acceleration. Fighter can reach a top acceleration of 9 G. **Atmospheric Propulsion: Both Version: Due to the fighters being non aerodynamic, the fighters flies in an atmosphere through brute force and gravitic propulsion systems. As a result, the fighter is relatively slow in an atmosphere and has a top speed of Mach 2 (1,482.9 mph/ 2,386.5 kph) in an atmosphere. The Gravitic propulsion enables the fighter to enter and leave an atmosphere under its own power. **Stardrive: None, the TIE fighter does not carry a hyperdrive. *Maximum Range: Both Versions: the fighter has enough fuel for 168 hours (7 days) of operation. Fighter uses a very small fusion cell system for power systems. The fighter carries seven days of consumables for fighters crew. Statistical Data *Length: 19.9 feet (6.08 meters) *Height: 27.3 feet (8.32 meters) *Width: 29.0 feet (9.84 meters) *Weight: 8.0 tons (7,298 kg) unloaded *Power System: Fusion power supply with a 7 day duration at normal output. Fusion power supply can run life support without any thrust for four months although rations and water will have long run out. *Cargo: Negligible. The pilot can carry a few small items with him. *Market Cost: 25 million credits to build. Weapon Systems Twin Laser Cannons *These cannons are mounted on the front of the starfighter and fire directly forward. When compared to Phase World weaponry, They are slightly less powerful than those mounted on some of the newest C.A.F. Starfighters but are still very effective. The cannons can be fire individually or in pairs. The weapon systems cannot be used in hyperspace. **Maximum Effective Range: Phase World Version: 800 miles (1,290 km) in space and 8 miles (12.3 km) in an atmosphere. Moderate Version: 4,000 feet (1,200 m) in an atmosphere and 32,000 feet (9,600 m) in space. Mega Damage: Both Versions: 1D6x10 per cannon and 2D6x10 for both cannons. **Rate of Fire: Equal to pilots hand to hand (Usually 4 or 5). **Payload: Effectively Unlimited. References Notes Sources Bibliography Category:Star Wars Category:Rebellion era Category:Light Fighters Category:Non FTL Fighters